I Want it That Way
by alllthatglitters
Summary: Edward wants to be a Backstreet Boy.


**This goes to the song, I want it that way by the Backstreet Boys. If you don't know that song then it probably won't make any sense. Oh well, give it a go. **

**

* * *

**

Bella strolled down the boring road of Forks, Washington. It didn't really matter what the road was called because they all looked the same. No, literally, they all looked the same. Bella was lost in an endless world of winding roads of all shades of grey, and there are a thousand shades of grey. Bella yawned and looked around with her dull muddy brown eyes, almost as boring as the road she was on. Eventually, after a long while of looking around, she found a bench next to a bush. She ran over and sat down on it, because even Bella knew that you are supposed to sit on benches.

"Heey, yeaaaah," a voice sang. Bella must have jumped a thousand miles in the air. Just kidding, she was really scared though.

"Who said that?" Bella yelled at nothing. The bush next to her moved.

"You are my fire. The one desire," the bush sang again.

"Who's there?" Bella managed to say through her various panting of some sort. Honestly, Bella was very scared and exasperated that the bush wouldn't tell her it's name.

"Believe when I say, I want it that way," the bush continued.

"Wow, your one stupid bush. Just go to Burger King if you want it that way. Don't sing about it!" Bella stated matter-of-factly. She was quite proud of herself for giving such spectacular advice.

"But we are two worlds apart, can't reach to your heart. When you say, that you want it that way," Just then, Edward Cullen jumped out of the bush wearing an exceptional 90s outfit.

"Awe! It's just you Edward. Don't scare me like that, why didn't you just say it was you? And you already have my heart, we aren't two worlds apart, and I definately never said that I wanted it that way. Don't make up lies, Edward. You know how mad I get!" Bella said in a rush. "I guess this is the end of our relationship Edward, you can't say I said something when I clearly never said that. I'm pretty sure I know what I said."

"TELL ME WHY!" Edward screamed.

"Tell you what?" Bella asked confused.

"AIN'T NOTHING BUT A HEARTACHE. TELL ME WHY!" Edward was now doing a dance routine on top of the table conveniently placed in the middle of nowhere. Just then, Mike Newton fell from the sky, only mildly injured.

"Tell you WHAT? And Mike, where'd you come from?" Bella was clearly getting annoyed.

"Ain't nothing but a mistake!" Edward ignored her various questions.

"Is that what you think I am? A mistake? I'll show you a mistake," Bella ran up to Edward and slapped him so hard in the face that he passed out. Bella turned to Mike. "Mike, do you have any idea what that was about?"

"I don't know, Bells. It must be all the pressure," Mike answered hypnotically.

"What's pressure?" Bella asked.

"Oh, you know," Mike leaned in, "_the _pressure." Mike abruptly turned around and ran for the forest. Bella ran to follow him into the woods but all too soon tripped on Edward.

"I thought I told you not to go in the woods!" Edward yelled at Bella.

"Mike! Mike just ran into the woods!" Bella panted because all of her energy was drained from tripping.

"Mike didn't go anywhere," Edward pointed to the sky. Bella didn't wanna look up so she settled for looking at her shoes. "Hey Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Am I your fire?" Edward broke into song. An invisable source of music pounding in Bella's ears.

"Oh no, not this again," Bella begged.

"The one desire..."

"Please, anything but this."

"and I never wanna hear you say," Edward continued.

"Stop right there Edward! I'll pay you not to say it." Bella begged, she didn't like Edward's dreams of becoming a pop star.

"I WANT IT THAT WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Edward screamed in an obnoxious voice that he thought matched up to Christina Aguilera's 8 octave range. "" Edward showed off his voice, making unnessisary oh's.

"We are OVER!" Bella yelled and ran down the road. She ran into Jake, and almost broke her face off of his chest. "Jake, hurry. I need to borrow your bike to get far away from here.. You'll never believe.. Edward kept singing.." but Bella couldn't continue because of the sight in front of her. Jake was standing in front of her, wearing a halter top and jelly shoes.

"Now I can see that we're falling apart, from the way that it used to be, yeah. No matter the distance, I want you to know. That deep down inside of me... You are my fire, the one desire, and I never wanna hear you say. I want it that way!" Jake sang, sounding very much like Miley Cyrus which was enough to make anyone cringe.

Bella was panicking. She ran and ran but couldn't escape the tune of a thousand knives. She laughed to herself, _tune of a thousand knives? How cheesey! _Bella thought. Bella kept running, but everywhere she turned, Edwards or Jake's voice haunted her.

"Bella wake up!" Charlie's voice sounded. Bella jumped up, startled.

"Worst dream ever!" Bella shouted. "You'll never believe what it was,"

"I don't care," Charlie said, honestly. "Anyways, how do you want your toast toasted? Would you prefer medium toasted or very toasted or just a little bit toasted?" Charlie asked.

"The last one you said, I want it that way," Bella said sleepily, instantly calming down.

Edward jumped through her window, "I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT!"

Charlie was confused.


End file.
